Butterflies Don't Lie
by schmackie
Summary: Songfic twoshot. John is about to propose to his girlfriend of two years, Liz. What happens when Maria might express her feelings for him? Does he feel the same way? Who will he choose-- Maria or Liz? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Songs listed inside. xXxJariaxXx
1. Butterflies Don't Lie Maria's POV

I got this idea randomly while listening to this song

**I got this idea randomly while listening to this song.**

**Heads up:**

**BOLD: A/N's**

_Italics: Song lyrics_

Underlined: Thoughts

Butterflies Don't Lie

2004

I had just gotten my contract signed not even a week ago, and yet there I stood, in front of this very arena's doors. I was just about to reach my hand forward to open the door and enter the rest of my life when I heard someone fake cough behind me. I looked to see who it was. It was none other than the man I had fallen in love with watching him every Friday night on Smackdown!.

"John Cena…" I mumbled under my breath in disbelief as my heart started to race with excitement.

"Maria Kanellis?" He said louder than_ my_ recognition of him. "You were on the RAW Diva Search this year right?"

"Yes, the one and only." I said trying to sound confident, yet my voice sounded shaky. Breathe, Maria. Breathe.  I told myself… I had forgotten how to breathe for just a moment. I _was_ standing in front of my hero… what else would you expect?

"It was a shame you didn't win…" he said trying to make me feel better, I guessed. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"Vince offered me a contract as an interviewer for RAW… It's my first day."

"Aww, well good luck, Maria. I better get going. I need to talk to Steph. She set me up in a storyline with… some person. I forget… Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked me sort of hopefully (well that was what I thought) as he stuck out a hand.

I shook the strong hold of the ocean-blue-eyed champ while giving him my winning smile. He gave me his famous dimple-filled heart-melting smile. He walked forward and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said regretting those words the second they slipped out of my mouth. I just didn't know what else to say.

"See you around." John said as he walked away, giving me another heart-melting smile.

It was at that very moment, when the butterflies immediately fluttered their wings in my stomach, that I knew I had fallen for 'The Champ' himself.

_You walk by and my heart beats_

_A thousand times at once it seems_

_And every time_

_You look at me_

_I have to tell myself to breathe_

_With just a smile you capture me_

_And I start to melt_

_Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_

February 6, 2006

"O…MY…GOD!" I said after I'd left Stephanie McMahon's office. She had just told me the best news in the whole universe. I was on top of the world and nothing to make me fall from my ecstatic-ness… that is… until I saw _her._ _Liz_ and John were in the middle of the hallway staring into each other's eyes… lovingly… (BLECH!) I saw more lust (or was it greed?) in _Liz's_. Thankfully, Steph told me to tell John of our storyline as soon as I could. As soon as I could would have to be now. YES! I GET TO BREAK UP THEIR LITTLE YUCK FEST!

"Ahem" I said with a huge grin on my face. The two 'love birds' broke out of their daze immediately and 4 eyes were currently on me. "John, Steph wanted me to tell you that we have a storyline tonight. I have the script." I told them as I held up the two scripts.

"Hun, I got to go get ready for the show. Stop by my room later?" He asked _Liz _hopefully.

"Of course I will!" _She_ told him then went in for a quick kiss (which somehow turned out to be longer than expected). I put my right hand up horizontally covering my eyes so I wouldn't see the 'passionate moment' between the love of my life and The Devil… and so I wouldn't throw up.

I slightly lifted my index finger to see if they were done ogling each other. At this point they were just staring into each other's eyes… again. And again I was repulsed by the private moment shown in public by _these _two.

"'Bye" He said again.

Finally! I was happy the show was over.

"Soo… what's the storyline about?" He said as he put his arm around me. There. The butterflies went off… again

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there _

_And what I feel _

_Is in my head_

_It isn't real_

_But I can't deny _

_Can't even try_

'_Cause I know inside_

_Butterflies don't lie_

"Well, I'm partnered in a mix-tag team match with you against Adam (Edge) and Amy (Lita). They beat me up before the match and you save me before I get speared. Before the match, we have a scene. Steph didn't tell me what happens during that though. Want to practice it?" I said all of that in almost one breath. I was still very excited. Plus, I had no idea where _Liz _was so it was just me and John… AND a possible love storyline… but I'm just getting my hopes up. We reached his locker room and he opened the door for me and I walked into 'The Champ's' personal quarters, regretfully letting go of his comforting arm around my back and taking mine off of his muscular waist.

We sat down across from each other. I immediately skipped to the storyline script for right before the match because I still didn't know what it contained. I found the page and skimmed through it looking for some sort of… actually, I didn't know what I was looking for. Then I saw in big bold letters:

**JOHN GRABS MARIA BY THE SHOULDERS AND KISSES HER FOR 10 SECONDS.**

My jaw immediately dropped. John noticed my odd expression.

"What?" He asked, his deep blue eyes scanning my face for a sign at why in the world my jaw dropped roughly around 7 centimeters. He tilted my paper down to see what page it was because I was still in utter shock at what the print says that I couldn't speak. He turned swiftly to the same page that I was on. His eyes skimmed down the script the same way mine had looking for something 'jaw-dropping'… literally jaw-dropping.

I saw his eyes widen at the sight of the line that fulfilled all of my dreams, hopes, and wishes. I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine… and yet I had to ask, "Do you want me to talk to Steph to change --?" I asked but being interrupted.

"NO!" He said a little too quickly. "What I mean is… this shouldn't be a problem for us. We're professionals. This is our job, to do… romance scenes with each other. We're friends, right?" He asked. Was he serious?! Of course we are!

"Of course we are." I said in incredulously.

"Good," He said with relief in his eyes, "Then this scene should be no problem for us."

YES!! I GET TO KISS JOHN! I GET TO KISS JOHN! YAY! I tried not to let my enthusiasm of his approval show on my face. I couldn't help but to let, at the least, a small smile to grace my face. My eyes lit up with excitement as he asked me, "Want to practice now?"

I tried my hardest not to let out a squeal. I covered it up by pretending to clear my throat then saying, "Sure," as another smile crossed my face.

_Is there a chance _

_You could be mine_

_If I let you see inside._

I went just outside his dressing room as he sat down on the bench. I yelled in, "Ready?"

"Yep" was his response.

I knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Door's open," he said nonchalantly. I couldn't stop my heart beat from quickening at the sound of his deep, masculine voice.

I walked in slowly and timidly as he looked up from 'tying his wrestling boot on his foot.'

I started to ramble on and on with John trying to comfort me while I continued to talk over him. By the look on his face I could tell he was getting 'annoyed'. He briskly yet gently grabbed me by the shoulders and planted a sweet and sensual 10 second kiss on my lips… well, it was _supposed_ to be 10 seconds but I didn't complain that it lasted much longer. His lips were soft and gentle. His tongue was roaming my mouth and it was so much better than I'd imagined in my dreams…. My heart began to race as he moved his hands from my hair to my back, pulling me closer in the process. He wouldn't stop… not that I minded or anything. His hands were sliding up and down my back. Then… a knock was made on the door. John hadn't seemed to notice. The knocking got louder and the person seemed to get more and more impatient. The third time they banged on the door which shook John out of his Trans… unfortunately. He kept his eyes closed until he wasn't facing me, he just couldn't bear to look me in the eyes after, basically, cheating on his girlfriend… speak of the devil.

He opened the door to an infuriated _Liz_. He gave her a sweet and soft peck on the lips… and that broke my heart immediately.

_Or do you love somebody else?_

"John, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall before RAW, tonight." _Liz_ had this look in her eyes that I did NOT feel comfortable with. Her eyes were green with… greed?

"I'll just… go." I said hesitantly, wondering if John would tell _Liz_ about what happened behind his closed doors. My phone signaled a text message from Mickie as soon as I had left the two looking confused.

'Where are you? RAW starts really soon and you need to get ready.'

_Should I keep this to myself?_

I quickly texted back telling Mickie that I was rehearsing my storyline with John.

'WHAT!? I didn't know you had a segment with him tonight.'

'I'll explain later…' I replied.

I finally reached the woman's locker room. I explained the whole story to Mickie while I got changed into my wrestling gear.

"Why don't you tell him the way you feel before it's too late?"

_I could risk a broken heart _

_By telling you the truth_

_Or I could keep my secret safe_

_And when I see you_

"Because… we're friends and this could ruin everything."

2008

"Randy, I think me kissing Maria came back to bite me in the ass." I overheard John in catering.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked half-heartedly.

"Liz _still _won't let it go. She doesn't even have proof that we _did_ kiss, even though we did, she's just assuming."

"It was just a kiss, why are you stressing over it so much?"

"Because… I think I might lose her."

"Find a way to make it up to her."

"Ok…" John said hesitantly while he was thinking, or that was what it looked like to me.

"And I have just the way to do that. I'm gonna--" Mickie came back to the table and started talking and I couldn't hear their conversation anymore. After he told Randy his plan that I still didn't know, he was smiling. His face dropped when he saw me staring at him looking hurt. I had a feeling of what he was gonna do; I mean they _had _been going out for almost three years. I'm smart; I knew he was going to propose. He smiled his deep-dimpled, heart-melting smile that I loved to stare at. The butterflies were back again… more than ever this time though. I knew that I could lose him forever.

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there_

I just told myself that I didn't need to worry, but I couldn't help the tears from welling up in my eyes. I HAD to get out of there before I was balling my eyes out.

_And what I feel _

_Is in my head_

_It isn't real_

I swiftly got out of my seat and wanted to go straight to my locker room to cry in peace. I knew that I was head over heels for John. I didn't have the decency to lie to myself.

_But I can't deny _

_Can't even try_

'_Cause I know inside_

_Butterflies don't lie_

John looked at me concerned as I rushed out of the room. He went up to follow me. I was already around the corner—the wrong corner at that -- headed for the slower route to the woman's locker room.

He'd guessed where I had gone and, knowing his way around the arena better than myself, jogging the quicker way to the woman's locker room.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw him through teary eyes knocking on the woman's locker room door, calling for me to make sure I was alright. The butterflies were fluttering, again, when I saw the concern in his ocean deep eyes, for me. My heart was pounding rapidly and I was, too in love to be mad at him for not listening to the sobs coming from the left of him, where I _actually_ was.

_Once again_

_There you are_

_Anxiousness_

_Nervous heart_

_Butterflies fluttering_

_Can only mean one thing_

He finally noticed the sobs coming closer as I limped closer to the man I loved. He ran to me as quickly as possible and enveloped me in a loving and caring embrace as I cried even herder into his muscular chest. He stroked me from the top of my head to the bottom of my back as I restrained myself from leaning up to passionately kiss the man I could never have.

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there _

_And what I feel _

_Is in my head_

_It isn't real_

"Maria," he said his voice full of concern, "What's wrong, honey?"

I half-smiled as he called me the term of endearment… but I just couldn't tell him how I felt; I just couldn't do that to him. I couldn't tear him apart to make a decision between 'The One He Thought Was the One' and 'The One That's Always Been There, But Hid Her Feelings, Locked Away in Her Heart'. It would either be breaking a friendship or breaking an intimate relationship. I couldn't put the pressure of _that _ultimatum on him.

"You can't!" I managed to gasp out.

"I can't what?" He asked confused, with a comforting smile on his face, trying to make me feel better.

"Marry her!" I mumbled through tears and sobs coming from my chest. It didn't even sound like English.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked trying to be as polite as possible.

_But I can't deny _

I just had to say it. I had to get it out in the open. I tried to catch my breath.

_Can't even try_

"I… I… love you." I choked out as I tried desperately to stop crying to look John in the eyes to see his reaction.

'_Cause I know inside_

He lifted my chin to look at him. He slowly wiped the tears from my face with his bulky, loving hand. He slowly brought his head down closer to mine. His lips brushed gently against my quivering ones as another tear strolled down my face. The butterflies had gone berserk and flew throughout my entire body, causing my knees to weaken. I was about to fall as he gracefully caught me under my arm. I stared sheepishly into his deep, caring eyes. He leaned down and encircled me in a sweet and sensual kiss. I almost dropped right to the floor at the touch of his soft lips on mine, again, after two years. I knew then that…

_Butterflies don't lie_

**Sooo… what do you think? Review to let me know! **


	2. John's POV

**A/N: I felt like I left you guys hanging and not fully ending the story and leaving some details out. So, I've decided to fill that part in by putting in one more chapter (song-chapter I guess you could call it) to answer the unanswered (or unasked). This goes into more detail and gives you John's thoughts on the whole subject.**

**The song from chapter one was **_**Butterflies Don't Lie **_**by Kaci Brown. It's a very cute song . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… unfortunately. /**

2004

I had to go to RAW tonight. Steph set me up in a storyline with some person. I honestly can't remember who but what does it matter anyway? I was about to walk through the doors to this week's arena, wherever we were _this _week, when there was a beautiful young lady standing awkwardly in front of the only entrance I knew of. I didn't want to interrupt her; she looked deep in thought and kind of nervous. I couldn't wait any longer; the staff meeting was about to start in like 10 minutes and I _had _to get in there or else I'd get my head bitten off by none other than Hell's Reincarnation, Vince McMahon.

I had to say something… and that something was, "Ahem."

She turned around and muttered my name under her breath. Aww, a fan. I thought. I'd just have to give her an autograph and probably a picture then I'd be on my way… she looks familiar though…

"Maria Kanellis?" I said. Apparently it wasn't a fan but I couldn't be too sure because she looked much different in person than when I'd seen her on the 19-inch television I had watched RAW on. "Were you on the RAW Diva Search this year?" I asked to prove my recognition of her.

"Yes, the one and only." She said perkily, but I could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice. She looked like she wasn't breathing; she _must_ have been nervous.

It was a bit of an awkward silence so I said to try and make her less uncomfortable, "It was a shame you didn't win." Actually, that made it more awkward. What _was _she doing here if she _lost_? "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" I realized that they sounded quite rude and my expression was coarse. I immediately lightened my face to try and make up for my possibly hurtful words.

"Vince offered me a contract as an interviewer for RAW. It's my first day."

"Aww, well good luck." Why did I just say 'Aww'? "I better get going. I need to talk to Steph. She set me up in a storyline with… some person. I forget… Maybe I'll see you around?" I asked trying to give her hope that she'd see me again. She probably won't; after all, I'm on Smackdown! and she's on RAW. I stuck out my hand, gesturing for her to shake it. She shook my hand as I gave her my infamous smile that I _knew _got the ladies to fall at my knees. She surprisingly didn't fall to the floor, but, instead, gave me a confident smile that didn't seem to match her eyes. I opened the door for her.

"Thanks," She said looking like she regretted ever saying that. I didn't know why though; that was the _polite_ thing to say when someone opens a door for you, right? Yeah, what am I thinking?

I knew that I hadn't fallen in love with this girl but I knew I had a little, itsy bitsy thing for her. _That_ I couldn't deny. She _was_ a gorgeous girl − no, woman.

February 6, 2006

I was just staring into the eyes of the woman I loved, ever so often leaning in to softly kiss her lips. I was interrupted with an, "Ahem," coming from my right. I regretfully looked over, not wanting to take my eyes off of Liz. "John, Steph wanted me to tell you that we have a storyline tonight. I have the script," Maria said very happily. I loved seeing her happy but I just didn't know why her happiness brought me so much comfort. She held up the two scripts. I asked Liz hopefully, "Hun, I got to go get ready for the show. Stop by my room later?"

"Of course I will!" She told me and leaned into kiss me. I tried to pull away; it was a little awkward with Maria right next to us. I looked over at Maria, while trying to escape Liz's grip on the back of my shirt, and noticed how cute she was as she put her hand up in front of her eyes. It was adorable. I noticed she was peeking through her fingers so I abruptly ended the kiss and just stared at Liz just so Maria wouldn't notice that I was looking at her.

"Bye!" I said, happy to get away from Liz for a while, she followed me around like a sick puppy always asking me to go to the mall or fancy restaurants.

"So, what's the storyline about?" I asked as I put my arm around the petite small of her back. I was about to pull away, realizing that she might feel awkward, but she put her and around my waste.

"Well, I'm partnered in a mix-tag team match with you against Adam (Edge) and Amy (Lita). They beat me up before the match and you save me before I get speared. Before the match, we have a scene. Steph didn't tell me what happens during that though. Want to practice it?" She said all of that soo quickly it was quite hard to follow. The walk back to my locker room was comfortably silent. We got to the door and I politely opened it for her. She let go of my waste hesitantly and I slowly slid my hand off of her back. She sat down at a bench and I sat across from to her. I looked into her big brown eyes as she flipped through the script and skimmed a certain page. I escaped her captivating eyes as I saw her lower jaw drop − the farthest I've ever seen a jaw drop… ever.

"What?" I asked. She still didn't answer me. I lightly pushed down on her script to see the page number – which was at the top – so that I could see what was so… astonishing.

I found the page and skimmed down the page to see if anything jumped out at me. Then… there it was… in big bold letters:

**JOHN GRABS MARIA BY THE SHOULDERS AND KISSES HER FOR 10 SECONDS.**

My eyes got big as I read and reread the scene that was supposed to happen roughly 3½ hours from now.

The she asked out of the blue, breaking the awkward silence between us, "Do you want me to ask Steph to change –" but I interrupted her.

"NO!" I said rather quickly. I secretly wanted to kiss her. I had been wanting to for a while. I guess now was my chance. I tried to explain, "What I mean is… this shouldn't be a problem for us. We're professionals. This is our job… to do… romance scenes with each other. We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" She answered me in disbelief.

"Good," I said with relief in my voice, "Then this scene should be no problem for us."

I looked deeply into her eyes – to see if she felt uncomfortable about what was about to happen. I was almost startled when I saw her lovely smile grace her face lighting her eyes.

Since RAW was going to start soon, we needed to practice. So, I asked, "Want to practice now?" She let out a high pitched cough – weird I know—and her smile widened as she answered, "Sure."

She went outside my locker room door – that was where the scene told her to start—and called in, "Ready?"

"Yep." I answered. Shortly after, I heard a timid knock on the door.

"Door's open," I followed the script.

I saw Maria walk in hesitantly, twiddling her thumbs. She worriedly talked over me as I tried to comfort her about our 'upcoming match' against Adam and Amy, who had supposedly just speared and slapped her. I laughed at that. I realized this was where I was supposed to kiss her. Finally I thought as I gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her lips swiftly to mine. I felt the instant connection as our lips touched. A shock of energy was sent through my body. I realized my feelings for Maria were much more than a friend's should be, but I couldn't just throw myself on her. I _did _have a girlfriend. But maybe Maria would be a better girlfriend than Liz… but I quickly threw that thought out of my head. I didn't know why but I felt obliged to stay with Liz. Maybe it was because so much of my money was used for her via clothes, food, and gifts that she made me buy for her.

I subconsciously moved my hands, disentangled in her silky, smooth hair, to her back, somehow pulling us closer. Her tongue was so sweet. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't stop myself. She fit perfectly against my body, which was pushed up against her. I didn't want to stop kissing her. Her tongue felt so good roaming my mouth and vice versa. There was a burning sensation whenever her hands moved around my body. I moaned as she lightly rubbed her hands on my six pack **(:p)** She abruptly dropped her hands from underneath my shirt. I was trying to break away from the kiss but my lips wouldn't let me. I heard an impatient knock on the door, but I still couldn't break away. Once there was a bang on the door, with her help, I was able to break away. I was so angry from someone stopping the most amazing kiss I'd ever had that I had kept my eyes closed as I turned toward the door. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. O MY GOSH! We'd been kissing for almost an HOUR! I swiftly opened the door to an impatient Liz. I hope Maria won't tell her what just happened. No, she wouldn't do that. I can trust Ria… I like the sound of that 'Ria'.

So it wouldn't arose any suspicion, I lightly pecked Liz on the lips… but regretted it the second I leaned back from Liz – how does Maria feel about me acting like that kiss meant nothing to me. I heard Maria speak from behind me, "I'll just… go." But I didn't want her to. I wanted to kick Liz to the curb and leave Maria and me in this room… with the addition of a bed and some unusual 'toys'…

I stared confusedly after Maria as she promptly headed out of the room, her cheeks red from surprise. I could see happiness in her eyes.  Maybe she liked the kiss, too… O Maria, don't go!

Once Maria was out of sight, Liz turned to me, looking accusatory. "What happened in here?" She asked me rudely. "You were supposed to meet me at the mall 45 minutes ago!"

"What?" I retorted. WTF was she talking about?

"I sent you a text message…" she said picking up my cell phone off of the bench where I was sitting before I got up to 'comfort' Maria. The text said 'I can't wait much longer. Just meet me at the mall in 20. Love u!' I scoffed at the last sentence.

"Liz, you know what?"

"No, I don't. What?"  
"We're done!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Cena…"

"And why is that?" I asked confidently.

"If you want Maria to be safe, I wouldn't even think about leaving me…"

"You wouldn't dare!" I was surprised by my concern for Maria.

"O contraire John… yes I would."

2008

I was sitting with Randy in catering a couple hours before a RAW taping.

"So, do you wanna work out after you finish that?" I asked him pointing to his plate full of French fries and a burger buried somewhere under them. I looked over to see Maria sitting down at a table next to ours. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She looked down blushing. That reminded me of the one night in February… _the_ night. I turned to Randy and said, "Randy, I think me kissing Maria came back to bite me in the ass."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his mouth full of fries.

"Liz _still _won't let it go. She doesn't even have proof that we _did_ kiss, even though we did for our _job_, she's just assuming." I told Randy everything about that day. He was my best friend. I told him everything… everything _but_ Liz's threat.

"It was just a kiss, why are you stressing over it so much?" He asked me after swallowing more fries.

"Because I think I might lose her." I told Randy, looking ashamed. I was referring to Maria.

"Find a way to make it up to her."

"Ok…" I said as I began to think of ways to just let Liz go and make Maria my girl.

"And I have just the way to do that. I'm gonna tell Maria I love her."

"Whoa… I didn't know you _loved _her!" Randy said incredulously.

"Yep… I can't even remember how long it's been since I realized it…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know… timing?" I said to Randy as I looked over at her. She looked like she was about to cry. I followed her with my eyes as she dashed out of the catering room. It took a little bit for my reflexes to kick in; the second she left the room I followed after her. I knew she had gone to the women's locker room. Where else would she go? I ran to the room to make sure that she was OK. I was there in no less than 5 minutes. I was banging on the door.

"Maria, open up! Come on, Hun, it's me John. Maria! Are you alright in there? Maria, open the door!" I turned around in frustration facing the opposite wall. I turned back around to try and coax her out of her room once again but I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Maria, weak and fragile, walking slowly towards me. I sprinted down the rest of the long hallway to her. I hugged her so close to me, I didn't want to let it go but I still wanted to make sure that she was OK. I stroked her back soothingly for a little bit before I pulled away.

"Maria," I said with relief, "What's wrong, honey?"

I saw her smile at the mention of me calling her 'honey'.

I saw her struggling for words in between tears.

"You can't," She managed to scratch out barely audible.

"I can't what?" I just wanted to make her feel better. I gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Gary Spur!" I was about to ask who in the world was Gary Spur but I just wanted to stop her crying and didn't have time to think of what could happen if I said that. I just stuck with, "Sorry, what was that?"

She looked to be at a loss for words. Then I heard the three – well actually 4 – words I had wanted to hear from her for so long: "I… I… love you."

I gently snuck my hand under her chin and gracefully pulled her face up closer to mine. With the same hand that was under her chin, I slowly wiped the tears from her red cheeks. I bent my head further down and let my lips touch her quivering ones.

Maria's legs started to wobble; she would've fallen flat on her face but I caught her swiftly under her arm. I helped steady the woman of my dreams onto her feet. I bowed my head down once more but for a much longer sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I regretfully broke the kiss but completely willingly leaned toward her right ear and whispered with a gigantic smile on my face, "I love you, too."

She cocked her head back to look at my face. I closed my eyes and gave her an approving nod. Maria stood on her tippy-toes and planted a sensual and loving kiss on my waiting lips.

**A/N: Sooo, whose point of view do you like better?? John's or Maria's? Review and let me know!**


End file.
